Overleg gebruiker:Patricia/Archief
Interwiki links Hello Patricia, nice to see that finally someone takes care of the Dutch version. I especially appreciate that you are putting interwiki links to all pages you create, that does help my Bot to find the correct pages and setting links to the Dutch edition in MA/de and MA/en. However the bot did just crash, because it was trying to find the page de: Star_Trek_IV:_Zur%C3%BCck_in_die_Gegenwart. The %C3%BC is a left over from a time when there was a different character set installed that could not understand the German umlaute. So my question directed to you: if you discover those false links correct them please, they do not work anyway. Also there should be no leading space in any wiki link, we have a _Liste_der_regelmäßigen_Charaktere that we do not get deleted because there is a leading space. Just a tip in advance ;) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 5 mei 2005 10:30 (UTC) :Hey Kobi. Thanks for the feedback.It's so quiet around here that I thought nobody visites the Dutch version. :I love that bot of yours. Great work! I will keep your pointers in the back of my head when creating new pages. --Patricia 5 mei 2005 11:00 (UTC) ::Hi Patricia, I have received your message about the interwiki links on my talk page in MA/en, but you seem to have not read my reply. The problem with the interwiki links is not the order, but the leading space you put onto them: de: Der Sammler en: The Most Toys will make the bot raise an error, because it does not find the page "_Der_Sammler" or "_The_Most_Toys" -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 8 mei 2005 12:04 (UTC) :::Damn it! (I just hit myself). Sorry to cause you and our good friend Morn trouble. I still had those episodes from TNG saved on my computer. I forgot to use the backspace button on them to remove the leading spaces. I'll start cleaning up my mess right away. Trust me: it won't happen again. --Patricia 8 mei 2005 12:29 (UTC) Picard Manoeuvre Hi, just wanted to explain, why I changed the table from "mainpage" to "grey": with the later class its cells are all equal size. In the MediaWiki:Monobook.css it is hardcoded that "mainpage" cells have to be only 33% in width, so it is only suited for three images in a row maximum -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10 aug 2005 18:49 (UTC) :Thanks for explaining. I just wanted to have the first cell (text:The Picard Manoeuvre) to appear in the middle. That didn't seem to work with the "grey" setting. At least not on my page. If you know how to do that it would be great. Otherwise we'll leave it with your previous edit. Patricia 10 aug 2005 18:54 (UTC) ::Great! Thanks. Good 'Morrow ;-) Hey, thanks! If you want to delete Afbeelding:Admiral Morrow.jpg I can re-upload it as "Afbeelding:Admiraal Morrow.jpg", sorry about the spelling error. - AJHalliwell 12 aug 2005 17:14 (UTC) : ;) Morrow! The title of an image is not that important. As long as it's easy to search in the image database. Admiral/admiraal doesn't matter at all. I must say I'm relieved that you are doing some of the years in the timeline. After the last century I've done I thought that I would lose my mind. It's a very boring job, but you must have noticed that by now. :) --Patricia 12 aug 2005 17:20 (UTC) :: I'm just relieved I can't screw anything up on the years, it's literally a cut and paste job. ;-) My, I'm full of bad puns today... Also, the spelling (in nederlands) of some things on Star Trek III: The Search for Spock are probably off, like "Stunts" or "Crew", "Voiced by" etc. - AJHalliwell 12 aug 2005 17:36 (UTC) ::: Lol, don't talk about bad puns (or I'll start...) I will have a look at the Search for Spock page later on. I'm sure it's not that bad. I mean how hard can it be? Just paste and cut and replace. Any idiot can do that. :-P Just kidding. I'm glad there is some activity around the Dutch version. At times I think Eelco and I are the only ones. Well, usually I don't just think it, we are alone around here! You know if I'm not careful I'll end up talking to myself! --Patricia 12 aug 2005 17:50 (UTC) Images I would have uploaded more, but I don't speak a word of Dutch. I also learned not to rely too much on machine translations when Memory essentially rewrote de:Der Plan des Dominion for me. :P But since the episode titles are in English, can the pic titles be that way too? Or better yet, is there a way to access the images from the English version? --Schrei 28 sep 2005 22:43 (UTC) Kleine vraag Ik weet niet of wat ik nu doe mag volgens de regels van Memory-Alpha, maar ik probeer het toch. Ik ben bezig met een Nederlandse Stargate wiki, en ik zag dat jij oa ook Stargate fan bent. Daarom wilde ik je vragen of je misschien zou willen helpen. De wiki kun je hier vinden, en zal komende week een .nl domeinnaam krijgen. --145.53.246.95 27 jan 2006 12:32 (UTC) :Natuurlijk wil ik daar aan meewerken! Hartstikke goed initiatief! Eelco en ik hebben het er samen al eens over gehad om een Nederlandse Stargate wiki te beginnen. Nu hij er daadwerkelijk is zul je me er regelmatig tegenkomen. Ik zal Eelco ook proberen over te halen. Tot ziens! --Patricia 27 jan 2006 12:46 (UTC) Deletion of several articles Hello Patricia, I had to notice that you deleted quite a lot of stub articles, may I ask why? Just because there was no one who expanded them? I don't understand a lot of Dutch but the articles didn't seem much longer than in the other language versions, compare USS Ambassador and en:USS Ambassador, de:USS Ambassador. There is the theory that every wiki needs a certain ammount of articles before it becomes really active, removing too short articles counters the activity. Please consider. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 25 dec 2005 11:32 (UTC) Rangen Bedankt voor de vriendelijke welkom! Mijn excuses als ik nog wat foutjes maak, maar ik ben niet gewend over Star Trek te schrijven in het Nederlands. ;-) Ik zal proberen meer op te letten wat hier gebruikelijk is. Aangaande rangen echter vind ik het raar om Amerikaanse (want de Britten gebruiken weer andere aanduidingen) terminologie te gebruiken, terwijl voor alle officiers- en onderofficiersrangen prima Nederlandse vertalingen zijn... Ottens 5 aug 2007 09:46 (UTC) Ik begrijp waarom we Engelse woorden zouden willen gebruiken voor bijv. technische termen, waarvan de Engelse naam bij Nederlandse kijkers bekend is. De meeste rangen, echter, vertalen vrij letterlijk in het Engels. Admiral wordt admiraal, Commodore wordt commandeur, Captain wordt kapitein, Commander wordt overste, Lieutenant wordt luitenant... Eigenlijk klinken alleen de onderofficiersrangen echt anders. Ottens 5 aug 2007 10:10 (UTC) Het zou inderdaad een heel gedoe zijn om op alle pagina's de huidige Engelse rang-terminologie te vervangen met de Nederlandse benamingen. Ik stel voor om de huidige Engels-benaamde pagina's te "redirect-en" naar het artikel dat de Nederlandse rang benaming draagt, waarop echter de Engelse aanduiding ook wordt benoemt om verwarring te voorkomen. Zou dat een goed idee zijn? Ottens 5 aug 2007 10:25 (UTC) In antwoord op je laatste bericht: Vergeef mij, maar ik wist niet dat jouw toestemming nodig was voor ik een wijziging doorvoer die niets dan logisch is. Wat mij betreft is er absoluut geen rationeel argument te bedenken om Amerikaanse rang-terminologie aan te houden binnen een Nederlandstalige wiki. Bovendien doet het mij vreemd aan dat jij en Eelco, als enige gebruikers hier, de "richtlijnen" lijken te bepalen. Ottens 6 aug 2007 07:26 (UTC) In antwoord op je laatste bericht: Ik begrijp je standpunt, en alhoewel ik persoonlijk de voorkeur geef aan Nederlandse rang-benamingen zou het inderdaad een heel werk zijn om de aanduidingen op alle andere pagina's te herzien. Ottens 6 aug 2007 09:16 (UTC) Namespaces Hi Patricia, just to let you know we are still looking into the namespace problem... hopefully I will have more information tomorrow. Can you let me know of any pages from the help namespace that should definitely be there? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 24 nov 2008 20:08 (UTC) :Yes, we found them :) Let me know if you need any other help! -- sannse (talk) 25 nov 2008 12:18 (UTC) Little trouble Hi Patricia, I wonder if you can help me for a little question. Can you point to me the mediawiki template for rating articles, that is shown on each of your bottom pages (the one with edit link, editor, ecc)? Thank's in advance! Gifh absculta 15.02.2009 20:00 Vraag Hallo Patricia, Ik heb een vraag over het invoegen van foto's. Laatst heb ik het artikel Ushaan-tor gemaakt. Ik heb hierbij ook een plaatje van een Ushaan-tor willen toevoegen, en ik heb daarvoor alle stappen gevolgd. Helaas is het plaatje niet op de pagina te zien. Hoe komt dit? mvg, Rens Nieuwe look plus hoofdpagina Hey, ik zie dat niemand meer actief is, helaas. Ik heb een nieuwe hoofdpagina gemaakt en een nieuwe look gecreëerd. Zou je er even naar willen kijken? Ik weet niet of je een admin bent of niet. Als je de mogelijkheid hebt, kun je mij dan admin maken. Ik heb al bijna 100 bewerkingen op deze wiki gemaakt, en in totaal meer dan 18.000 op alle wiki's. Ben zalf al admin op 4 andere wiki's :D 800px Template:Hoofdpagina --Darth Stefan 12 mei 2009 15:08 (UTC) picture Hi !!! can you help me for make the same picture on my mainpage (MA-fr), at left, with Enterprise on intro background !!! your style, here is cool !!! you understand my request ??? background : inhoud, gemeenschap, tijdlin... thank you C-IMZADI-4 jan 16, 2010 12:52 (UTC)